From Barbie to Berry
by AliRoseGomez
Summary: Russell Fabray had always controlled what his daughter was allowed in her life, no matter how much she wanted them. One-shot, ending in Faberry.


All Quinn Fabray wanted when she was six was her own Barbie doll. During school recess every day, all the other girls were playing with them. Even the boys had their own Action Men. No one had time for Lucy Caboosey; she wasn't cool enough to have the best toy around.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't her fault. When she was picked up by her father every day, and was asked how school went, she would always answer the same way: 'It was horrible Daddy, why can't I have my own Barbie?'  
His response would vary: he would either grunt unhappily, or tell her that she wasn't getting one, no matter how often she asked. He would often shout, or, which Quinn hated even more, give her the silent treatment until after dinner.

When she went to Sunday School while her parents were at church, she saw that all of her friends' moms and dads would look after their little girls' toys. She had to endure everyone gush about the doll during the snack break. Of course, she would hang on to every word, remembering them as she was drifting off to sleep at night, imaging herself to be brushing the blonde hair, or to be pushing the little plastic lady - with the perfect body - around in the cool pink car that she came with. Using the argument about the other church families did nothing for Russell; he just stopped her from having play dates with them as much.

On the rare occasions when the Fabrays went into a 'common' shop - rather than the semi-designer shops they were used to - Quinn would come face to face with her favourite toy, the longing in her heart doubling every time she turned a corner to find another hot pink display.  
'Look Daddy, a Barbie, please can I have one? I promise I'll be good.' The girl pleaded on one occasion, using her sweetest voice.  
'No, Lucy, you cannot have the doll. You will never have one of those.' Russell answered with finality.  
'Why Daddy?' She questioned him with a whine, the want for the doll long overriding the experiences she had had by doing so.  
'Because, they are inappropriate, that's why. Now drop it Lucy Fabray, otherwise you will find yourself with your nose in the corner as soon as we get home.'  
'Daddy?' she frowned, the most rebellion she had mustered up in her whole, if short, life. 'What does that mean?'  
'It means that you're never going to have one.' Of course, he meant that Barbie was not a good role model, especially for a church girl.  
'NO! Daddy, I WANT one! I NEED one!' She stomped her foot while glaring up at the man with angry tears in her eyes. Frannie and Judy's jaws dropped; Lucy was the child Russell saw all good in, not the one that argued with him.

Quinn knew she had done wrong, but she couldn't stop now, she couldn't show her weakness. That knowing was confirmed to the child when she felt a sharp sting to the back of her legs.  
The other two female jaws dropped even further, not used to Daddy's Princess being punished, at least partly, in public. Frannie had experienced the slap on the back of the legs in front of others, but not the perfect Lucy Q!

Judy squeaked in surprise when her youngest hugged her, in floods of tears, the woman wanting to pick her up and take her away from this evil man she had learnt so much from.  
'Lucy, your father warned you not to continue, and yet you had a tantrum in the middle of the store. You have disgraced the family. We are going home, and you will stand in the corner with a sore bottom.' The eldest blonde took the girl firmly by the hand, leading her to the big family car. Her satisfied father and slightly uncomfortable older sister followed, knowing what was going to happen as soon as they all entered the Fabray residence.

* * *

At 15, Quinn Fabray thought back to her 6 year old self, wondering how she could possibly feel that much about something. Until Rachel Berry joined her Math class. The first thing she noticed about the brunette was her striking beauty. She also saw the vetoed, trademark Jewish nose; something Noah Puckerman didn't have - Russell didn't know that Puck belonged to another religion, so he couldn't say anything.

Once Quinn joined the loser Glee club - under the pretence of watching Finn - she found out something much worse about Rachel, other than her religion. She was raised by 2 gay men. Even if Rachel was a boy, there was no way Quinn would be allowed to date the diva. She couldn't even be friends with her: Russell would go nuts.

That's why Quinn felt so confused about her feelings. She wanted Rachel much more than she wanted a silly little doll. Her feelings were about 10 times as much, and yet she knew those feelings were way more banned than before: Rachel was the wrong religion, brought up in the wrong way, and was even the wrong gender.

It wasn't fair.

'I was talking to Ben at the golf club today. You know Ben, from Church?' He paused, clearly expecting an answer.

'Yes Dad.' She diligently replied, still staring at her plate.

'Anyway, he was telling me about a unique family that has recently become customers of his company. You won't believe this Quinnie: the parents are gay men!' He spat out in disgust. 'And they are Jewish. Which isn't as bad, but it's still a reason for you to avoid the daughter.'

'What do you mean Dad? The daughter?' She feigned confusion.

'Yes. Ben mentioned that she goes to McKinley. Sophomore year, like you. Raquel, or something.' Rachel, Quinn thought vindictively.

'Ok, I can do that.'

'I mean it Quinnie, avoid her. Like the plague. If I find out you have spoken to her…' He left the threat empty.

'I know Daddy, I will do.' The teenager forced a smile at her beloved father, glancing at her mother in the process.

For the next week, Quinn hid her feelings for Rachel, from her friends, herself, and, most importantly, her family. Why did Mr. Schuester have to pair Quinn up with her? It made her life that much harder.

That all unraveled, again at dinner, due to one stupid comment that the girl made while being questioned by Russell. 'Quinnie, are you ok sweetie?'

'What do you mean Dad?' She chuckled nervously.

'You've been very quiet over the past few days, hasn't she Judy?' He looked at his wife expectantly.

'Yes dear.' Judy replied obediently.

'It's just the Glee assignment this week, it's really hard. Luckily I was paired with Rachel, she's gre-'. Quinn paused, realizing her mistake.

'Rachel… Berry?' He asked, dangerously slowly.

'Dad, it's not – it's for the Glee club. Mr. Schue paired us up.' The blonde gulped.

'Go to your room.' Russell ordered calmly. Quinn stood up shakily.

'Let me say something Dad.' She felt a wave of anger take over her. 'Rachel Berry is my friend. Yes Dad, my friend. She's lovely, and so nice, and I am not going to stop being her friend. In fact, while I'm here, I might as well tell you that I think I'm gay. And one day, I want Rachel to be more than a friend. Goodnight.' She pushed her chair back, and headed towards the dining room door.

'Pack your bag. You cannot stay here tonight.' His words stopped her mid-stride, briefly, as Judy gasped, starting again when the woman didn't actually say anything. No, SHE knew better.

The teenager walked, spine straight, head up, looking strong. Inside, she was crumbling. Her father had just kicked his Princess out. Her mother watched it happen, looking sad, but not brave enough to stop the nightmare. Quinn felt for her, knowing she had to stay with the 'family' man. God give the woman strength.

* * *

Quinn Fabray was finally happy with her life, for the first time ever.

She was unsure when Judy came to see her after the Regionals performance; grovelling about how she was 'so sorry' and that Quinn could be 'whoever she wanted to be'.

The glimmer of hope came when the woman revealed that Russell had been kicked out, much in the same way Quinn had been. It gave the teenager an air of achievement - she had done better than him in this instance - as well as new found respect for the older blonde, which is why she'd agreed to come back 'home'.

It took a while, but things were going beautifully for the two Fabrays. There had been revelations along the way: Judy found out her daughter had always wanted and needed her mother; Quinn realised that her mom was strong willed, as well as open about things, one of the things she had to hide while married.

The best thing for both of them, though, was when it came out that they both had their own personality, and were not completely moulded by Russell - he soon became a unmentioned figurehead for all things malicious - but then, quickly, became a bad memory, one of which was not talked about.

Judy stayed true to her word about her daughter being herself. Quinn was a proud lesbian, at least to her family and very close friends, and one day to the school. Rachel revealed her own feelings to the blonde, and they quickly became a couple. They were immediately accepted into each other's lives and homes, and hiding herself became a past thing for Quinn.

Lucy Quinn Fabray was in love with Rachel Barbra Berry. And no one tried to stop her.


End file.
